This invention relates to certain metal complexes useful as catalyst components for polymerization of addition polymerizable monomers, especially olefins. In addition, the invention relates to an improved polymerization process employing such metal complexes as one component of an addition polymerization catalyst.
Constrained geometry metal complexes and methods for their preparation are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,703,187. This publication also teaches the preparation of certain novel copolymers of ethylene and a hindered vinyl monomer, including monovinyl aromatic monomers, having a pseudo-random incorporation of the hindered vinyl monomer therein. Additional teachings of constrained geometry catalysts may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,321,106; 5,721,185, 5,374,696, 5,470,993, 5,541,349, and 5,486,632, as well as WO97/15583, and WO98/27102 (97 PCT 19463). Such catalysts based on a cyclopentaphenanthreneyl ring system ligand are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,297. Metallocenes with heteroatom containing delocalized fused ring systems are disclosed in WO01/53360, WO01/44318, WO01/47939, WO01/48039, WO01/48040, WO98/06728 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,268,444, and suggested in U.S. Ser. No. 10/124,269, published as U.S. Pat. No. 2002/0151662, on Oct. 17, 2002.